theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tina Armstrong
Tina Armstrong is a professional wrestler from the Dead or Alive series, who made her first appearance the original Dead or Alive. She is one of the three female characters to appear in the first game - the others being Kasumi and Leifang - and she was the the first female pro-wrestler in the fighting genre. She is the daughter of Bass Armstrong, the greatest wrestler who ever lived. Tina enters the tournaments to get discovered, with a goal of becoming famous in Hollywood. However the path of fame isn't easy for her as Bass always tries to convince her that the Hollywood life isn't for her, but she tries to convince him that it is her dream. Most of their arguments lead to fights. Info Appearance Tina has healthy-colored skin and sapphire-blue eyes. Her hair color has changed since the first game; in the original Dead or Alive, she has dark brunette but since Dead or Alive 2, she's been a blonde. Some fans believe that Tina is actually a "bottle blonde" and dyes her hair, but in Dead or Alive 2, a flashback scene shows her as a young child with blonde hair. In an interview with Team Ninja, they said that the reason why Tina was a brunette in the original Dead or Alive was because the graphics on the Sega Saturn wouldn't allow it. Thus being blonde in the PlayStation release. In addition to her hair, her outfits have changed from the original game as well. In the first Dead or Alive, her default costumes were more practical for wrestling, with fighter's gloves, shin guards, spandex shorts and sports bras. In Dead or Alive 2, her costumes have become more sexy and provocative, this fact makes Tina the first female fighter in the series to wear a sexualized outfit; for example, the front zipper of her shorts or trousers may be slightly undone, and her tops tend to reveal a lot of cleavage. A few of her outfits are also heavily US-inspired, with American flag prints and cowgirl accessories. Tina's outfits from the original Dead or Alive would soon be the inspiration for Mila's outfits in Dead or Alive 5. Personality Tina is conveyed as a stereotypical believer of the "American Dream" - she is a girl with big dreams and will do anything to achieve them, no matter who or what tries to stop her. Following her motto "success breeds success," Tina aims high in everything she does, especially in her career goals, and is frequently entering a new profession to the point of being unrealistic. She is a stubborn and tough dreamer and hates it when people (especially her strict and overprotective father) tell her what she can and can't do, showing her independent outlook. However, she seems to recognize that she is stubborn and bullish, saying that she inherited this personality trait from Bass. On the other hand, Tina does have a kind side to her, shown in Dead or Alive 5 when she tells Mila that pretty girls shouldn't fight or helps by sparring not long after they met. Tina also has great confidence in her sex appeal, which she exhibits through her extroverted, sometimes impudent personality; some of her winning poses and sayings seem to be more sexually suggestive than those of the other female characters. She's using her role as a fighter and her wrestling career more as a foothold to reach more glamorous professions rather than a way of life. Overall, Tina exhibits a pure, immense lust for stardom in most of her actions. She is highly confident in her abilities - including her skills in wrestling, modeling, acting and music. Emythology The name "Tina" is a short form of "Christina" and, less commonly, of other female names ending in -tina. Christina is a form of "Christiana," the Latin feminine form of "Christin," meaning "a Christian." Christiana was the name of an early saint who was tormented by her pagan father. This could link to Tina's controlling relationship with her own father. Her surname "Armstrong" is of Scottish origin, and meanings "strong in the arm"; a perfect fit for a family of pro-wrestlers. Story in "Dead or Alive" The daughter of the famous professional wrestler Bass Armstrong and his wife Alicia. Tina was raised in a world of wrestling and was trained by her father. When Tina was six her mother died of an unknown illness, so Bass cared for the girl by himself, wanting her to follow in his footsteps. From a young age Tina was put through a rigorous training regime and by the time she was in high school, she was an expert wrestler in her own right. However, she started to have dreams and ambitions beyond the wrestling scene: she wanted to be discovered by Hollywood and become a famous starlet. The First Tournament Tina entered the first Dead or Alive Tournament to please her father's wishes, but in a bid to make her dreams of fame come true, Tina's other reason for joining was to use it as a vehicle to be discovered by Hollywood. However, Bass forbade it, thinking that it wasn't a good idea for his daughter to end the wrestling career he built for her, so he entered the tournament to try and stop her from succeeding. Tina made it into the finals but forfeited the last match. Kasumi won but she didn't take the prize money, therefore Tina took it instead. The Second Tournament Tina entered the second tournament in hopes of becoming a supermodel. Along the way, she had an argument with Leifang about what true power is; while Tina said it's about brute, physical strength, Leifang told her it's all about the mind. She also met up with Zack, who tried to ask her out, but Tina was not interested in him, she gave him a mirror and told him to "use it". Later on, Tina had to fight with Bass once again, and managed to defeat him. After the tournament, she got her wish and went on to be a supermodel for a show on the television. The Third Tournament Being a woman of boundless ambition and a thirst for great fame, after she finally made her debut in Hollywood as a model, Tina decided that she wanted to be an actress. Since the Dead or Alive Tournament gave her a big chance last time, she entered the third tournament to promote herself. Bass tried to stop her once again but she got annoyed at him, telling him that it's her dreams and he's not the boss of her any more. She defeated him in battle, and went onto star in a war-action film. The Fourth Tournament Tina joins the fourth tournament, this time in order to become a rock star, much to her father's dismay. During the tournament, Tina confronts La Mariposa. Both seem to insult each other on their ambition and appearance, but show only to do it for the show. After the fight, Tina confronts her father. After a quarrel over the new dream to become a rockstar, Tina goes on to defeat Bass in the ring. After the fourth tournament, Tina stars in a music video in which she rides in on a skateboard, playing the electric guitar. She also takes part in and wins a tag-team wrestling match alongside La Mariposa, in which it is revealed that the masked-wrestler is in fact her good friend Lisa. The Fifth Tournament Having retired after her previous successes, Tina is once again inspired to come back into the ring after having an impromptu sparring session with Mila. After winning a friendly tag duel with her against Eliot and Brad Wong, Tina is recruited into the fifth tournament by Zack, whom she easily defeats in a fight. Later, she fights Sarah Bryant, after getting furious with Zack for mistakening the woman as her. At a D.W.A. exhibition, Tina fights Mila again, and this time she wins. Tina then thanks Mila for inspiring her to fight again and they promise each other to see each other again in the Dead or Alive 5 finals. Afterwards, she publicly announces her plans of entering the fifth tournament. This catches the attention of Bass (who has also retired from wrestling and now works with Rig on a DOATEC offshore oil plant) causing him to enter the tournament under the guise of "Mr. Strong". At the tournament Tina faces of against Bass in the quarterfinals. She easily sees through his disguise and is a bit embarrased. In the end, Tina loses the fight, but she convinces Bass to join her in a father-daughter team. She even announces that she plans on running for state governor, much to Bass's dismay. Story of Joining Sora's Team As her friends met Riku, Sora, Wakko, Goofy, and Stitch Tina met Donald Duck as he fell from battle. When Donald jumped back up out of anger, Tina already knew Donald was a nice guy as she saw the way he acted politely in front of her and saw him fight off Heartless when she began to stalk him. When she finally saw that he met up with his friends, she also say her friends Ayane and co. When they decided to join together thanks to Riku's persuasion, Tina jumped out by saying "I'm in", with a smile. But before leaving and opening the new pathway, the group engaged to combat against Xemnas and Young Xehanort. The showdown lasted about 67 sec., they won, and the Keyhole was opening the new pathway. Thus Tina and her friends joined the team. Category:Dead or Alive characters Category:Humans Category:Daughters Category:Athletes Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Tough characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Playable characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Reformed characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Strong characters Category:Actors & Actresses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Fast characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users